REC MODE
by Top Boy
Summary: Porque a Eren le encanta decirle a Levi que sonría para la cámara... pero no con un paisaje tras el. EreRi / Romance / Lemon / Humor / OC / OoC / One-shot


**Disclairmer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama_

* * *

—Deja esa cámara Eren—dijo el pelinegro cargando una canasta de ropa—. Es hora de que te vayas al trabajo

— ¿Es que no me quieres contigo? —pregunto el más alto. Poniendo una mano en su pecho con una expresión dolida mirando a Levi por el lente de la cámara.

—Exacto—confirmó burlón.

— ¡Levi~! —dijo con un puchero haciendo un acercamiento en la cámara hacía el ceño fruncido de su esposo.

Realmente le gustaba poder grabar a Levi ahora que tenía su cámara—ya tenía el teléfono lleno de videos— podía grabarlo en todo momento.

¡Joder! Como amaba poder grabar a su Levicienta en todo momento...

En especial por las noches, pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

—Eren te quedan 20 minutos para llegar a tiempo—recordó Levi cuando terminó de programar la lavadora.

Enfrentó a Eren quien le seguía grabando con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Cada vez que Eren tenía esa cámara significaba que pasaría una noche bochornosa, más de lo normal.

Justamente como la noche anterior, y de sólo recordarlo los colores se le suben al rostro, sabe que Eren lo nota porque su—hermosa—sonrisa se hace aún más grande y baja la cámara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Levi? —pregunto y su sonrisa se hizo coqueta.

—No es tu asunto mocoso—se defendió y miro el reloj en su muñeca—. Te quedan menos de 10 minutos.

Los ojos de Eren se abren de par en par, se acerca rápido a su esposo para besarle.

Los labios de Levi encajan perfectamente con los suyos, aprovecha un poco la situación y cola su lengua entre sus labios arrancándole un glorioso gemido que ahoga en su garganta.

Cuando se separan Levi tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, no puede evitar sonreír sin importarle que llegue tarde—otra vez—a su trabajo. Ver a Levi así es sumamente perfecto.

—Dios, Levi—gruñe contra sus labios—. Esta noche no te salvas.

Levi le empuja lejos de su cuerpo y le da una mirada de advertencia cuando vuelve a alzar la cámara. Entonces Eren ríe y se despide con un suave " _nos vemos en la noche, amor_ "

 _Estúpido Eren_

Piensa, cuando se da cuenta de que otra vez tendrá que soportar a Eren y sus estupideces.

* * *

— ¿Porque llegaste tarde? —pregunta con un tono de reproche en su voz.

Eren le mira a los ojos unos segundos antes de colocarse la bata blanca con una pequeña placa al lado derecho con su nombre _"Dr. E Jaeger_ ".

Cuando mira al hombre frente a él una sonrisa se le escapa al leer el nombre " _Director G. Jaege_ r"

—Fue un accidente—dice con una sonrisa inocente—. Deja de mirarme tan feo papá, la alarma no sonó y Levi olvido despertarme.

—Levi tampoco es tu alarma hijo—responde en un suspiro—. Tienes que dejar de llegar tarde Eren, promételo.

—Lo prometo papá—y cruza sus dedos.

 _"Doctor Eren Jaeger, favor venir a la sala de urgencia"_

—Bueno ya me voy, el trabajo de llama y quiero llegar temprano hoy a casa.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está ella Doctor?

—Aunque sus quemaduras son de tercer grado ella está estable—dice son una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer mayor frente a el—. En este momento está en cuidados intensivos, puede ir a verla aho-...

Sus palabras son cortadas cuando la mujer se tira a sus abrazos en un mar de lágrimas soltando un _"Gracias, Gracias"_ constantemente.

Cuando llega a la sala de descanso se queda pensando en la pobre niña de 10 años, tuvieron que hacerle un injerto de piel. La piel de su brazo derecho estaba sumamente dañada debido a que le calló aceite hirviendo.

El injerto de su piel lo sacaron de su muslo izquierdo para poder cubrir la zona dañada con injertos delgados.

Sus pensamientos sobre la intervención de hace unas horas son interrumpidos cuando un enfermero entra a la sala en su búsqueda

—Doctor Eren—llama—. Lo necesitamos en un... ¿caso especial?—dice levantando sus hombros y mirándolo raro.

— ¿Qué sucede Thomas? —pregunta extrañado.

¿Un caso especial?

Thomas vuelve a levantar los hombros y le indica que le siga y así lo hace, cuando llegan a la habitación 14 se encuentra con un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 y algo de edad.

—Buenas noches—saluda—. Soy el Dr. Eren Jaeger, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La mujer junto al señor recostado en la camilla le mira unos momentos antes de sonreír: —Mi hermano ha tenido un... ¿ataque?...Bueno no sé qué pasó doctor.

El castaño le mira unos momentos al notar la confusión en todos los presentes.

— ¿Podría explicarme que sucedió?

—Mi hermano y yo estábamos comiendo unos postres por el cumpleaños de mi hija y de pronto él se puso mal sabe, prácticamente se desmayó...

—Ya veo—dice en un susurro—.Thomas, ¿podrías darme el registro médico del paciente?

—Aquí tiene Doctor.

Cuando empieza a leer detalladamente el historial de Andrés—el paciente "extraño"— recae en una sola palabra que responde a todo, diabetes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa entre sus labios al notar que nadie más le ha prestado atención a esos pequeños detalles.

Al parecer su hermana tampoco sabe de la diabetes de su hermano.

—Andrés, ¿sufre usted de alguna enfermedad?

—No—responde suavemente.

— ¿Está usted seguro de que nunca le han explicado si padece de alguna enfermedad?—pregunta extrañado.

—No, jamás—dice seguro.

— ¿Toma algún tipo de medicamento?

—Insulina, para mi diabetes.

Y Eren no sabe si reír o llorar por la situación. ¿No toma medicamento? Solamente insulina para la diabetes.

Thomas junto a él le mira con una pequeña sonrisa que amenaza con convertirse en una carcajada por lo que Eren le pide que se retire para hablar con el paciente e informar a la hermana de la situación...

* * *

— ¿Amor? —pregunta en voz alta cuando llega a casa.

— ¡En la cocina! —responde Levi en un grito.

Deja su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, y su pequeña mochila en el primer sofá que ve para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina donde se encuentra con Levi aún en traje: — ¿Por qué sigues en traje? ¿Acaso olvidé alguna salida?

—No. Recién llegue hace unos minutos pero tenía que hacer la comida para cuando llegaras—dice. Y el corazón de Eren se derrite porque Levi se preocupa por él aunque no lo demuestre—. Iré a cambiarme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Eren sonríe sin poder evitarlo, le encanta ver a Levi cambiarse de ropa, la manera en la sus músculos se contraen cada vez que se agacha un poco para cambiar su pantalón y se estiran con delicadeza cuando se pone una camisa sin botones...

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —pregunta cuando ambos están en la habitación.

—Lo normal, gente estúpida que no sabe cuánto es 2 más 2 y acuden a alguien más—responde con monotonía.

Eren ríe suavemente porque sabe que a pesar de Levi ame las leyes—es el mejor abogado del Buffet—le estresa cuando gente que " _no entiende una mierda de lo que digo_ "—palabras de Levi—llegan clamando por él.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —pregunta mientras busca un pantalón negro de algodón en el armario junto a la ropa de Eren

—Hoy llegó un paciente que no sufre de ninguna enfermedad pero que toma insulina para su diabetes—dice con una gran sonrisa y tomando la camisa que Levi le pasa.

Su esposo le mira con una expresión graciosa, entre " _no entiendo una mier_ da" y _"sigo sin entender una mierda_ " así que las carcajadas le ganan y termina sentado en la cama sosteniendo su estómago con la mirada de Levi sobre él.

—Es la peor broma que me has hecho mocoso—y su ceño se frunce más.

Cuando Levi termina de cambiarse vuelve a ver a Eren quien ya está listo y le mira fijamente: — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— ¿No te duele la cara de ser tan precioso bebé?

Sus mejillas se encienden cuál semáforo en Nueva York y Eren sonríe con tranquilidad...realmente se sacó la lotería cuando encontró a Levi, literalmente, porque lo estaba buscando.

 **.**

Recuerda que el profesor Hannes le había pedido que entregara un reporte al presidente estudiantil porque él estaba ocupado—borracho— y no podía.

Eren nunca había visto al presidente, solamente sabía que era un estudiante de intercambio de Francia y que era un año mayor.

Pero cuando llegó al pequeño salón donde el Tribunal Electoral estudiantil hacía sus "funciones" y pregunto por él, quedó deslumbrado. Eren nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso en su vida, llegó a pensar que era irreal y que estaba soñando.

 _— ¿Qué quieres mocoso? —había preguntado Levi cuando le dijeron que le buscaba._

Pero Eren estaba paralizado ante tal belleza, era bajito y con piel de porcelana con el cabello color azabache rapado en la nuca y unos hermosos ojos verdes olivo que daban la impresión de ser de grises como el acero de las balas, además el uniforme le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

 _— ¿Eres el presidente?_

 _— Sí. Levi Ackerman, ¿qué quieres?_

Entonces le entregó los papeles que habían mandado y una semana después de pedir—acosar—a una amiga del pelinegro—Hanji Zoë—, Eren Jaeger era oficialmente el nuevo fiscal del T.E.E

Y no se arrepiente de nada. Claro que no, ¿cómo podría arrepentirse? Sí, parecía estúpido pero no lo era.

Entonces el Eren acosador volvió, pero esta vez venia tras de Levi Ackerman, el hermoso francesito que había conquistado su corazón.

Y Levi no había estado en mejores condiciones cuando vio a Eren por primera vez. El día en que el profesor Hannes tenía que entregar sus reportes, pero en su lugar llegó un estudiante.

Uno con la piel color canela, bronceado y alto de cabello castaño oscuro alborotado que en marcaba su rostro perfectamente y con un precioso par de jades como ojos que se tornaban color miel si el sol se reflejaba en ellos.

Parecía un desastre...

Pensó la primera vez que lo vio, pero... ¡Maldición! Ese era el desastre más hermoso que pudiera existir.

Y cuando conoció al nuevo fiscal del T.E.E. quedó sin aliento por unos minutos.

 _—Eren Jaeger será el nuevo fiscal—había presentado Hanji— ¿Qué te parece Levi?_

Pero no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Y un mes más tarde en que el castaño acosaba al francés y este trataba de resistir no pudo más y cayó en las manos de aquel cazador...

Lo malo es su pequeña relación de adolescentes llegó cuando Levi cumplió los 17 y tuvo que regresar a Francia un 28 de diciembre para estar con la familia en año nuevo.

Y pasó el tiempo.

Para Eren el tiempo se volvió más lento que una tortuga en invierno, porque el contacto internacional no duró más de cuatro meses.

Levi empezaba a madurar y a olvidar lentamente su estadía en Alemania, pero soñaba con el par de jades que hacían su corazón palpitar como loco y que sus manos sudaran... Una parte de Eren había quedado en su memoria.

Entonces cuando Levi se había recibido como el mejor abogado en París, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a Alemania por negocios...

El cuarto día de su estadía una gran nostalgia se expandía por todo su ser. Cuando iba camino al Bufet para el que trabajaría por al menos un mes, uno de los semáforos había fallado...

Y Eren recuerda ese día perfectamente.

Fue uno de los peores días de su vida como doctor.

El mismo Thomas había llegado corriendo en su búsqueda gritando como loco _"Hubo un grave accidente de coches doctor, lo ocupamos en urgencias_ "

No había entendido. Pero en ese momento no importaba, él tenía que ir y salvar vidas porque eso había escogido y eso haría.

Pero cuando llegó a la sala de operaciones con el paciente más afectado, su corazón de detuvo...

Estaba más blanco de lo que recordaba, su cabello no estaba rapado en la nuca como debería, tenían un fragmento de vidrio enterrado en su mejilla derecha y uno de sus brazos estaba bañado en sangre y vidrios, tenía un hilo de sangre bajando desde la frente y de entre sus cabellos.

Sus manos temblaron y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr... lo habían sacado de la sala porque " _un doctor no podía intervenir con un conocido, podía afectar en sus decisiones_ " y estuvo sentado frente a la sala de emergencia más de tres horas, su turno ya había terminado hace mucho.

Para cuando la intervención termino, su padre salió aún con los guantes de látex en sus manos bañados en sangre.

Su corazón nuevamente se detuvo.

 _—Hijo—fue lo primero que dijo. Con el semblante serio—. Ackerman está estable._

Y el alma le volvió al cuerpo de golpe y su corazón empezó a palpitar como debía.

Levi estuvo en cuidados intensivos por una semana, terminó con dos costillas rotas, el brazo izquierdo fracturado junto a una leve contusión que no pasó mayores gracias a la intervención de su padre.

Cuando pudo volver a verlo—porque tenía que seguir trabajando—, Levi ya estaba mejor.

Había recuperado el tono porcelana de su piel, aunque seguía pálido al menos era su color natural y no el de muerte.

Las marcas que le habían quedado en la mejilla empezaban a cicatrizar.

En el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con los de Levi por primera vez luego de 5 años, Eren quedó sin aliento al tener a aquel hermoso francesito frente a el otra vez.

Había esperado mucho por eso.

Levi sentía que había estado en " _REC mode_ ". Como una cámara, su memoria grabó todo y podía verlo en sus sueños.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron un par de jades, su cabeza dolió y un recuerdo lo abofeteo de repente, su corazón pálpito más rápido de lo normal y la máquina a la que estaba conectado empezó a emitir un sonido de alarma.

No tenía por qué estar tan alterado.

Pero allí estaba el. Con sus preciosos ojos y ese rebelde cabello abundante que combinaba con su bronceada piel.

Seguía igual e incluso más hermoso y atractivo de lo que recordaba.

Intento hablar. Intento disculparse por no haberlo buscado antes y por haberlo mandado al baúl de sus recuerdos.

Pero no pudo y nuevamente la máquina sonó en alerta y vio a Eren asustarse, la manera en la que el pánico empezaba a bañar su rostro era horrible...

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tratar de tranquilizar su agitado corazón, pero una cálida sensación se empezó a esparcir por su brazo y luego por su cuello.

Entonces un suspiro de satisfacción abandonó su cuerpo.

Había olvidado lo grandioso que se sentía el que alguien le tocará con amor.

 **.**

— ¿Eren? —y reacciona. Levi está sentado junto a él en la cama y le mira fijamente—. ¿En qué piensas tanto? Te has ido por un buen raro.

—Recordaba nuestra historia—casi de inmediato Levi sonrió.

Aún se le lamentaba por haber enviado al castaño a aquel viejo baúl de recuerdos escondido en lo más profundo de su mente... Pero ahora estaba allí con él.

—Eras un acosador Jaeger—dice aún con una sonrisa—, la verdad sigues siendo un acosador.

— ¡Así me amas bebé! —exclama rebosante de felicidad.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y saben que están pensando en lo mismo. Ambos piensan en el 17 de junio.

El día en que se conocieron, el día de su recuentro, el día de su aniversario.

Por más irreal que llegue a verse, es el día más importante para muchos pero para ellos es y siempre será el día en que comenzó su amor.

—Me alegra que no te quedará ninguna cicatriz—dice Eren. Pasando sus dedos por la mejilla derecha del más bajo y sobando su brazo izquierdo.

—Lo sé, puedo lucir perfectamente el anillo—menciona levantando su mano y separando un poco sus dedos haciendo resaltar el anillo de matrimonio hecho de oro y con sus iniciales.

 _—Te amo_ —dicen al mismo tiempo.

Levi se va de espalda a la cama en carcajadas por primera vez luego de unos meses. Eren está emocionado de verlo de tal manera, le satisface saber que sólo él puede crear tal reacción en el francés.

—Levi—llama y el pelinegro le mira con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¡Dime algo en francés!

Le fascina escuchar a Levi hablar en francés, cada vez que habla con su madre—cada tres domingos—, Eren no puede evitar espiarlo—aunque no entienda—con tal de escucharlo, porque realmente lo excita.

— ¿En francés? —El castaño asiente animado—, ¿Para qué? Tú no entiendes nada de francés.

—Porque a pesar de que conservas tu acento cuando hablas en alemán—hace una pausa—, me encanta escucharte hablar en francés y la verdad me excita.

Levi me mira unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie aun sosteniendo su mano: —Mejor vamos a comer, no quiero tener que volver a calentar la comida.

Un puchero se asoma en los labios del castaño pero aun así no replica y camina con Levi hasta la cocina—dividida con el living—para la cena.

Entonces el fugaz recuerdo de la cámara llega a su mente junto al beso que le dio por la mañana a su esposo y lo prometido "esta noche no te salvas"

Cuando busca a Levi lo encuentra de espaldas sirviendo la comida y sus ojos son atraídos como hormigas al azúcar hacía el glorioso trasero de Levi.

* * *

—E-eren bas-ta—jadea enredando sus dedos en el cabello del castaño y tirando la cabeza hacía atrás—. N-no en el m-maldito sof- ah!

Eren sonríe aún con el pene de Levi en su boca y rosa el glande con sus dientes suavemente sintiendo como se estremece.

Separa un poco más las piernas de Levi envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos aún cubiertos por sus pantalones de dormir.

— ¿No te gusta bebé? —pregunta con burla separándose de su pene y colocando sus manos en la ingle del más bajo.

Levi le mira con ojos vidriosos agarrándose de los cojines del sofá y de su cabello al mismo tiempo que muerde su labio con libio.

—Mocoso de m-mierda—suspira—, te dije que no lo hicieras en el sofá—regaña.

—Estaba en lo posición perfecta—se defiende y vuelve a hundir su cabeza.

— ¡Ah! Eren

Y Eren se deleita con los gemido y gruñidos que escapan de los labios de Levi.

—V-voy a... ¡Ah!—sus palabras son interrumpidas al momento en que su cuerpo no da para más y termina en la boca de su esposo quien empieza a tragar como si fuera agua.

— ¡Dios! —Exclama en un gruñido de éxtasis—. Vamos a la cama ¡Ya!

Y no es una petición.

Es una orden directa de un Eren que desea entregarse al placer de fundir su cuerpo con la persona que más ama. El deseo de sentir su piel quemar por el delicioso y anhelado contacto.

Enredan sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del castaño y esta le carga cuando pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para un mejor agarre.

En el camino a la habitación la tentación los consume y sus labios se funden entre si creando una exquisita danza entre sus lenguas que termina cuando Eren succiona la del más bajo con posesión.

Gruñidos y jadeos empiezan a llenar el pasillo y luego la habitación donde Eren recuesta a Levi sin despegarse de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se pasean dentro de la camisa de algodón blanca del pelinegro quien solamente puede dar suspiros de gusto cuando las manos de Eren dejan un camino cálido que se extiende por su cuerpo para hacerlo arden en el placer de ser consumido por el fuego del éxtasis que ofrece su esposo.

—Oh, Levi—jadea.

La mano del mayor se cola entre sus pantalones grises y boxes hasta dar con su hinchado pene rebosante de líquido pre-seminal.

Su pequeña pero experta mano se desliza sobre su pene apretando de vez en cuando haciendo a Eren soltar jadeos mientras muerde su cuello marcado su territorio.

—Levi detente—ordena con voz ronca.

Levi hace caso omiso a sus palabras y pone su dedo pulgar en la base del pene de Eren sacándole otro gruñido.

—Basta—vuelve a ordenar tomando su mano y sacándola de sus pantalones—. Quédate aquí y desnúdate—dice levantándose quitando su camisa—. Iré a por algo

Entonces el pelinegro se queda en cama con los brazos extendidos y sus piernas separadas apenas para que Eren entre en ellas.

Cuando Eren vuelve a entrar a la habitación parte de la excitación del francés se va por el caño: —Maldición Eren, no.

Sentencia con el ceño fruncido y mirándole directamente a los ojos: —Vamos Levi, te va a gustar, lo sé

Dice con seguridad, como si estuviera afirmando que Jean tiene cara de caballo. Nadie podría refutar contra eso...

La cámara en las manos de Eren tambalea un poco cuando Levi le tira una almohada y este la evita agachándose rápidamente.

—Amor, ya estás desnudo. No pongas resistencia—dice poniendo la cámara en su rostro y mirando al mayor atraves del lente—. Ya está en "REC"—avisa.

El rostro de Levi se enciende en un 2 por 3 y rápidamente cubre su cuerpo con la primera almohada que encuentra.

—Déjala por ahí—pide.

Pero Eren lo ignora y se sube a la cama metiéndose entre sus piernas y lanzando la almohada lejos del cuerpo de su amado.

—Te vez muy bien Levi, termina de quitar tu camisa

Levi intenta quitarle la cámara a Eren pero este lo esquiva y le enfoca el rostro directamente, sin pudor.

—Amor quiero recordar esto en el futuro, déjate hacer. Justo como la noche anterior.

— ¡Cállate! —casi le ladra Levi haciendo que el sonrojo se adueñe de su cuello.

—Levi—dice con voz dura—. No te pongas de bochornoso que no eres así.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ —exclama en francés. La erección de Eren palpita ansiosa por ser liberada.

El corazón de Eren se para un momento y su pene le sigue pero no baja, sus ojos se aprietan un poco cuando Levi se inclina hacia él y se lo susurra al oído lentamente.

—Me vas a matar—susurra con el deseo desbordando en su voz—. ¿Estás bien con esto? Ayer no te molestaba

Entonces la cámara queda en la mesa de noche directamente a la cama.

* * *

 **REC mode**

* * *

—Eren—le llama—. Vamos, quítate eso—dice jalando un poco su camisa y pantalón al mismo tiempo.

El castaño le obedece sin rechistar, su camisa junto a la de Levi sale volando y son seguidas por el pantalón del castaño quien se lanza sobre Levi devorando sus labios como lobo hambriento al mismo tiempo que envuelve su pene entre sus dedos dando leves apretones y comenzando el vaivén que tanto les gusta a ambos.

 _—Plus, s'il vous plaît—_ Eren siente que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Escuchar a su Levi hablar en francés mientras lo masturba es sumamente exquisito y cree que su deseo no aguantará mucho más, está desesperado por hundirse en él.

—A ti te gusta que te grabe ¿verdad? —pregunta en un susurro.

Levi le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios semi abiertos soltando gemidos y exclamaciones con su nombre.

—Lo sé—asegura—, no tienes que negar algo tan obvio, cuando revise la grabación de ayer habías mirado varias veces directo a la cámara—le mira a los ojos—. ¡Sonríe para mi francesito!

El pelinegro no quiere admitirlo...quiere sentarse en el placer que le brinca el contacto de Eren.

De un momento a otro un escalofrío le recorre por completo y Eren se percata de inmediato por lo que retira su mano haciendo a Levi soltar un gruñido objeción.

— ¿Quieres que siga? —Levi le mira como si estuviera preguntando la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Por supuesto que quiere que continúe.

 _—Évidemment idiot_ —reclama.

Eren sonríe con arrogancia y de pronto Levi se encuentra baja abajo con el pecho pegado al colchón y el trasero alzado en dirección a Eren: —Oh Levi, está es una de las mejores vistas que me has podido dar

Dice, su voz sale mucho más gruesa de lo normal y hace que la piel de Levi se erice por completo a la vez que todo su cuerpo se estremece en placer haciendo que sus rodillas tiemblen.

Eren le toma de la cintura y pega aún más sus cuerpos, es cuando el pelinegro se da cuenta de que este ya no trae puesto su bóxer.

 _¿En qué momento se lo ha quitado?_

Se cuestiona.

Pero sus pensamientos son abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de una botella siendo destapada y unos segundos después un pequeño bote de lubricante cae junto a su rostro y es seguido por la fría sensación de este mismo cuando Eren pasea sus dedos entre la delgada línea que separa sus nalgas.

—Relájate cariño—pide cuando se da cuenta de que el cuerpo bajo el suyo está completamente tenso.

Levi obedece casi de inmediato y su boca se abre ligeramente cuando el dedo índice de Eren se abre paso a su interior sin mucho problema, los suspiros de placer ahogado se le escapan.

Siente al castaño recostarse contra su espalda pegándole a su pecho por completo y luego su caliente aliento en su oído: —La cámara te enfoca muy bien desde aquí Levi, quiero que gimas más alto

Sabe que no puede negarse, por más que Levi se vea dominante—y lo es—cuando están en la cama Eren saca su faceta dominante y lo somete solamente con hablar llevándolo aún más cerca del éxtasis.

Así ha sido siempre y seguirá así.

—Ah, Eren—jadea con su acento francés aún más marcado y nuevamente la erección del castaño palpita y su libio se desborda sin más.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a respirar introduce su dedo corazón rápidamente arrancándole un nuevo gemido, uno con su nombre que se cuela en sus oídos y taladra su cerebro.

— _S'il vous plaî_ t—pide en un suspiro.

Aunque Eren no entiende una mierda de lo que Levi le dice una fugas mirada del pelinegro le indica lo que quiere y él no puede negarse.

Así que el tercer dedo se hace presente dejando atrás el movimiento de tijeras y comenzando leves embestidas que se hacen camino a la próstata del más baja sacándole gemidos aún más altos.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta rozando apenas la próstata del pelinegro que se retuerce en espasmos de placer.

Cuando la mirada del moreno recae en la entrada del mayor apenas estirada para su pene, decide que ya ha sido suficiente y retira sus dedos sin dar aviso.

Levi larga un gruñido de fastidio que es cambiado por un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Eren le toma de más caderas y le voltea haciéndolos quedar de frente al mismo tiempo que abre sus piernas y las pone alrededor de sus caderas.

— _Eren, suivez_ —y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más el pene de Eren se alinea perfectamente con su entrada y en menos de un segundo una estocada certera llega.

El pelinegro larga un gemido con su nombre y Eren gruñe como un animal ante la cálida sensación de esas paredes anales tan estrechas envolviendo su pene gustosamente.

Sus manos se ciñen en su cadera y su aliento se instala en el cuello del más bajo soltando suspiros de gusto cuando Levi mueve un poco sus caderas y aprieta más su pene.

La mano derecha del castaño se escabulle por el pecho del más blanco y termina sobre su pequeño pezón dándole pequeñas retorcidas aumentando el libio de ambos.

Entonces Eren no se hace esperar más y comienza dando leves estocadas haciendo que Levi apriete el agarre de sus muslos a su cadera y sus manos busquen un agarre entre las sábanas gimiendo aún más alto el nombre del castaño: _—Ça fait du bien_

Los suaves besos que el castaño repartía por el cuello del contrario rápidamente pasan a ser ligeros mordiscos hasta dejar marcas en la paliza piel.

Luego sus labios se posan sobre los contrarios, chupándolos y mordiéndolos con ganas siendo aceptado gustoso.

Al separarse un poco del cuerpo de Levi el menor puede observar perfectamente su pene entrar y salir de la estrecha cavidad en la que se refugia y sale de ella de vez en cuando para mirarle: —Mira bebé, parece que respira.

— ¡Eren! —grita el más bajo aún más rojo.

—Vamos a llenarlo todo—y otra vez una certera estocada a su próstata se hace presente haciéndole voltear los ojos y cruzar los dedos del pie.

Y Eren no puede evitar sostener con más fuerza aún las caderas de su esposo amenazando con dejar marcas. Sus labios se separar sin cesar entre tantos gemidos que se le caen ante el éxtasis que le da estar en lo más profundo del mayor, sintiendo gustosamente como ese cálido y húmedo agujero lo succiona con ganas.

 _—Je veux plus d'amour_ —pide entre jadeos.

—Mmm...Levi no aprietes tanto—gruñe.

Las gotas de sudor bajan por su quijada y espalda, algunas caen de entre sus cabellos directo al cuello de Levi mezclándose con el del pálido.

Eren toma la pierna derecha de Levi flexionándola y colocando su cuerpo de lado para luego entrar lentamente, mirando primero como el glande desaparece de a poco y luego el resto hasta que llega a la base y sus testículos chocan contra las pálidas nalgas de su esposo.

Esas que tanto ama agarrar por las mañanas.

— ¡Ah! Eren —gruñe cuando las estocadas son directas y duras a su abusada próstata—. ¡Agh!

—V-vamos Levi—incita—. Mira a la cámara y sonríe

Y sin esperarlo Levi voltea su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para que la cámara enfoque su rostro y una sonrisa ladeada y coqueta se instala en su rostro aunque es reemplazada por una mueca de dolor y placer cuando Eren muerde su muslo hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes en él.

—Amor ya c-casi—avisa el castaño con la voz ahogada.

Y aunque Levi no avisa sus expresiones y altos gemidos le confirman lo que ya sabe y se hace realidad cuando su nombre sale de entre los delegados labios del mayor con tanto gusto que siente que se podría derretir.

Cuando una cálida sensación se instala en si vientre y una deliciosa corriente eléctrica le recorre su semilla termina manchando el pecho del morocho y de paso su estómago.

No mucho después es seguido por Eren quien da un gruñido brutal y termina dentro suyo apenas las paredes internas de Levi se aprietan alrededor de su pene haciéndolo sentir que lo estrangula y no puedo con tal cosa.

Coloca a Levi de espalda al colchón y empieza a acariciar sus muslos con cariño para luego empezar a besar lentamente sus labios tratando de transmitirle su amor.

* * *

—Eren ¿te lavaste los dientes?

—C-claro que si—afirma con la voz temblorosa.

Levi grita su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y darle una mirada de muerte: —Ve a lavarte los dientes.

Con pesar el castaño se levanta para dirigirse al baño arrastrando sus pies pero antes de entrar divisa la cámara a un costado del ropero y sin pensarlo mucho la toma.

Momentos después el sueño de Levi es interrumpido al Eren acercarse a la cama.

" _Je veux plus d'amour. ¡Ah! Ah_ "

— ¿Qué mierda estás viendo? —cuestiona con la voz ronca.

Pero es ignorado. Cuando se levanta a mirar que hace Eren lo encuentra con la cámara en las manos y el vídeo que grabó hace al menos una hora: —No veas esas cosas en mi presencia

—Es mi cámara ¡puedo ver lo que quiera! —reclama—. Es más, ¿no me quieres ayudar?

Y señala su creciente erección.

Los ojos de Levi se abren a más no poder y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No jodas, ve al baño y se feliz con Manuela.

— ¡Levi~! —Pero no hay respuesta— ¿Bebé? Vamos Levi, sé que lo vas a disfrutar.

Y otra vez es ignorado y el pelinegro solamente se mete bajo las sábanas dispuesto a dormir hasta que estas son arrancadas de su cuerpo.

— ¡EREN!

* * *

 _¿Qué les apareció?_

 _《 Lamento si llegue a aburrirte con los recuerdos de cómo se conoció el EreRi. El caso de "Andrés" si no me equivoco es real, creo que lo vi en la tv hace unos años 》_

 _Puedes dejar un reviw con tu opinión._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **5416 palabras word**


End file.
